world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuki Takagi (Demon Hunters)
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: '''At Least 9-A''' Name: Kazuki Takagi Origin: '''Demon Hunters '''Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human/Demon Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Fire Manipulation, Acrobatics, Eruption Inducement, Can absorb heat and fire, Immune to most heat-based attacks, Can create clones of himself out of fire. , Body Control and Regeneration (Low. With breathing, one can stop blood hemorrhages), Extrasensory Perception (Can Sense a girl with no killing intent who would try to destroy his spiritual core), Instinctive Reaction (Can Fight whilst asleep) Attack Potency: '''At Least '''Small Building Level Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: '''At Least Small Building Level''' Durability: '''At Least Small Building Level''' Stamina: '''Very High '''Range: '''Extended Melee Range '''Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: 'Water often extinguishes his fire. He has to stand still to cast his magic. Only has a few spells where he can cast and move Appearance and Personality Kazuki is a hot-head, always looking to fight, and never tramples his beliefs. He has Red hair, and wears a Fiery themed outfit outside his usual uniform. As mentioned before, He is a hot-head. He'll be quick to get furious at the smallest thing. He often rushes head-first into situations that often end up getting him captured due to his recklessness. Out of his siblings, he is the most passionate about being a demon slayer. Fighting Style Kazuki fights much like an unarmed fighter. He coats his hands in fire, and it allows him to unleash devastating combos. Due to being half Elemental, he has access to magic. Fire Magic to be exact. When pushed to the brink, he'll transform and take on his true form which is that of a Fire elemental. List of Physical Attacks: * ''Leg Sweep - Knocks down all enemies within 5 yards * Touch of Death - A Lehal move where Kazuki strikes the target in their most vital point, often killing the target. * Fists of Fury - Kazuki punches his foe blindingly fast, often catching the target off-guard. * Rising Sun - Kazuki coats his leg in fire, and does a back flip while kicking his target List of Magic: * Fireball - Creates a Fire ball which Kazuki throws at the target, causing some damage and a damage over time effect. * Pyroblast - Kazuki creates a bigger fireball over the span of 10 seconds, and it then homes in on his target. * Immolate - The Target erupts in a Dark fire, causing immense burns over time. * Conflagrate - The Target's burns surge and erupt, making the burning sensation intenser, only usable if the target is under the effect of Immolate. * Scorch - A Quick casting Fire spell. Its short cast time offers proportional damage output when compared to other direct damage fire spells. Scorch's damage is instant once the spell is cast. It is a blast effect rather than a missile or projectile. This makes it hard to trace back to the caster, Can be cast while moving. * Living Bomb - The Target becomes a living bomb, exploding in a fiery manner after 10 seconds. '''Key: Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear.